


Miradas

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, M/M, looks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escribí este drabble ZoSanZo hace un par de años y lo acabo de encontrar rulando por tumblr así que, al darme cuenta de que no lo había subido, no he tenido más remedio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miradas

¿Cómo habían acabado en esa situación? Quién sabe, quizás ni ellos mismos lo sabían. Como tantas otras veces, una discusión absurda les había llevado a las manos. Ambos agarrándose del cuello de la camisa, mirándose a los ojos con furia contenida, mientras se gruñían como perros que pelean por un filete. ¿El motivo de dicha pelea? Irrelevante.     

\- ¡Estúpido marimo!

\- ¡Erocook!

Sus frentes a escasos centímetros, sus ojos centelleando. Las pupilas de uno clavándose en las del otro, escudriñando su siguiente contestación o movimiento.  
El primero en apartar la desafiante mirada, fue el espadachín. Inconscientemente, y durante apenas una milésima de segundo, posó sus ojos en la boca del cocinero, para luego retornar a sus ojos acusadores.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? - Le espetó el rubio.

\- ¿¡A qué te refieres!?              

\- ¡Me has mirado la boca!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si, lo has hecho!

\- ¡Pues no me he dado cuenta!¿¡Por qué es tan importante!?

\- ¡Porque la gente sólo mira la boca de otro, cuando quiere besarle o cuando éste tiene algo entre los dientes! - Se congeló durante un segundo, relajando la presión que ejercía al levantar el cuello de la camisa del peliverde - ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes? - Continuó diciendo mientras le enseñaba su amplia y perfecta  dentadura al contrincante.

\- No.

\- Bien. ¡Espera! ¡No cambies de tema! ¡Entonces es que querías besarme, maldito bastardo maricón!

\- ¡Maricón, tú, travesti! ¡Antes besaría un cactus!

\- ¡Claro, sois de la misma especie!

\- ¡Cállate, cejas de sushi!

\- ¡Que fueras a besarme, me parece asqueroso!

\- ¡No iba a hacerlo!

\- ¡Sí que lo ibas a hacer!

\- ¡No iba a hacerlo! ¡Pero si tanto asco te da, ¿por qué estás más cerca aún que antes?!

Y se hizo el silencio.  
Era cierto, sus labios estaban separados únicamente por milímetros. ¿Quién había acortado la distancia? Ninguno lo sabía.  
Lo único que sabían era que con la mirada que ahora compartían, cada uno le rogaba al otro que diera el primer paso.


End file.
